


bloody times

by Zinny3



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Matt is not trans, Menstruation, Period Shenanigans, Stick is a dick, Transphobia, like leaning toward completely wrong, on Stick's part and some bigoted teenagers, weird uses for tampons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinny3/pseuds/Zinny3
Summary: "Sister Dora?""Yes, Matthew?""Someone in the room is bleeding. Is everyone okay? Did someone get hurt?"OR various times in Matt's life he has dealt with periods and tampons.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios (past), Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	bloody times

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @irelandhoneybee on tumblr for being my beta

"Sister Dora?"

"Yes, Matthew?"

"Someone in the room is bleeding. Is everyone okay? Did someone get hurt?"

"Oh, do you mean someone other than Daniel?"

"Yeah, the smell is coming from somewhere over there." Matt gestured to the back corner of the classroom, where a small group of girls sat. One of the girls' body temperature started to rise and her heart started to beat faster, telling Matt that she was embarrassed, although he had no idea why. It was only an hour ago when he was sporting his own bloody knuckles; people bled, and he was no stranger to that.

"Ah, Matthew, perhaps we should let the girls be and get back to the lesson at hand."

"But what if something is wrong? Shouldn't she get help? I don't understand why we aren't doing anything."

"Because there is nothing you or I can do for her right now. Right now, we can continue our lesson."

"But what if she's dying!"

After a beat, Sister Dora put her hands on her hips, looked at the girls, and addressed the class.

"So, at the insistence of Mr. Murdock here, we will have an impromptu lesson on female reproductive system. Who knows what a period is?"

At the end of the lesson, Matt swore never to speak up again in class if something seemed off to him.

\-----

This was hardly Matt's first encounter periods. The first memory he has of hearing the word was while he was waiting for his dad to come back home from a match he lost. Several blocks away, he heard a man with a gravelly voice exclaim in disgust that the 'bitch' was on her period and it was a waste of a hundred bucks. Matt did not know what that meant, but it was obvious from this man's voice that it was nothing good.

The next clear memory was when he was training with Stick. Often after fighting sessions, his old mentor would take Matt to a park and have him hone in on certain people and tell Stick this person’s life story, or at least as much as he could tell. Matt spun tales of love and heartbreak, of birth and death, of unbelievable joy and unbearable pain, and-

“Why does that blood smell weird?” Matt was instructed to uncover the secrets of a man in line for the restroom. His heart rate was racing, and he kept reaching into his pocket and feeling something cylindrical inside a wrapper of some sort. There was the usual coppery scent of blood coming from the man, but it was tainted with some other scent that Matt could not identify. "And why is he going to the restroom to eat the weirdest shaped candy bar ever?"

Stick chuckled, a rarity to say the least. "Focus Matty. What is really in her pocket?"

"Her? But he's in line for the men's room. Why would a woman – "

"Focus Matty!"

Matt concentrated, but it difficult to move beyond blood. Eventually, he heard wrapper rub against cardboard, some string, and a cotton-like material that was inside the cardboard. He described the object as best he could to Stick, but he was still confused.

"I don't understand, Stick, is he going to eat it or something?"

"No, it's not a snack. She's going to use it to soak up blood. Remember, for deep wounds in battle, a tampon can temporarily control bleeding, but more importantly having a couple on hand at all times can be the difference between life and death. Now, tell me about the person jogging on the other side of the field."

Stick brought a small bag of tampons (without cardboard, which Matt did not get, there are different kinds?) and told him to keep some on his person at all times. You never know when you'll be attacked, he said.

A month later, Stick left, but the tampons stayed.

Having now sat through a mortifying lesson about periods, Matt came to realization that maybe he was not supposed to have these tampons in his pocket, that were most definitely not created for the purpose of plugging up wounds. He tried several times to get rid of them, but he could not get Stick's voice out of his head, _the difference between life and death_. Matt stashed the tampons in his school backpack and went on with his life.

\-----

"Anyone have a tampon?"

Matt heard the clique girls in his English class rummage through their backpacks, but unfortunately came up empty and with apologies. The girl – Emily, Matt suddenly remembered – grumbled something about a new pair of underwear and how her mom is going to kill her. As her fruity perfume passed Matt's desk, he had the urge to help her in any way he could. He gathered his bag and cane and followed her out into the hall.

"Um, Emily?"

She turned around and Matt used his cane to tap on her shoes. She shifted her feet.

"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Even Matt could see through that polite smile on her face. People in his school wanted as little to do with the angry, loner blind kid as they physically could.

"I just – overheard you – and," suddenly Matt’s throat was very dry, and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He swung his backpack off his arm and grabbed a tampon from the bag Stick gave him years ago. The tampon between them hung in the air like a bad pun.

"Why do you have – "

"It really does not matter, but no one should – just take it!"

A beat passed and she took it, "Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Like seriously don't."

Emily walked away with a small skip, and Matt walked back to class, wanting to forget the entire awkward interaction. Unfortunately, it came back to haunt him.

Over the next week, Matt talked to more girls than he ever had in his entire time at this school. Sadly, they all wanted sanitary products, like he was some kind of vending machine, except instead of giving him money, they just confused him.

Suffice it to say, Matt had to stop at a bodega on his way back to the orphanage to restock, which resulted in a very awkward exchange with the owner of the store. Perhaps he thought Matt had picked out the wrong item, or maybe he thought Matt was getting the box for his mom or something. Whatever the reason, it was apparently very helpful that Matt had also grabbed some chocolate bars.

A couple days later, some upperclassmen bullies had apparently caught wind that Matt kept tampons on him and came to the conclusion that he must actually be a little girl. They also decided they needed to prove this by following him into the bathroom and catch a peek of that 'blind dweeb's pussy.'

To their surprise, the blind dweeb heard them and lured them into an empty restroom and proceeded to beat the shit out of them. The blood on Matt's knuckles dripped onto the floor next to the groaning boys. As he stepped over their bodies to get to the sinks, he addressed them.

"If you want to see a pussy, try getting laid, although I doubt anyone's going to want to sleep with bigots like yourselves."

Matt did not get in trouble with the school (no one wanted to admit a blind kid beat them up), although he could not get his slightly bruised face past Father Lantom ("Who did you get into a fight with this time, Matthew?").

In any case, word spread about the fight, and only the truly desperate girls came to him for tampons.

\-----

The tampons stayed with him throughout undergrad and into his time at Columbia. If Foggy ever saw them, he never mentioned it. In fact, they never really came out Matt's various hiding places (a stash in his first aid kit under his bed, a couple in his backpack, and one in the inside pocket of each of his coats) until Elektra came along.

One time, Elektra brought Matt to the Central Park Zoo the night before a midterm in one of his core classes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a smaller Matt with a very quiet voice that sounded suspiciously like Foggy was jumping up and down, telling him that it was a very bad idea and that he needed to study, but horny Matt, another character in his mind, was very loud and had quite a compelling argument (what if the night ends in sex?), and actual Matt was hopeless to do anything that did not involve Elektra.

The booze she brought along definitely helped persuade him.

After breaking and entering the zoo (the quiet Matt told him exactly how many how much time and money could be lost to the legal system if they were caught), Matt began to notice a very subtle change to the way Elektra smelled. The minty smell that normally surrounded her became slightly coppery and he knew the night would most likely not end in sex.

As Elektra looked at the animals, admiring the stature and silky skin of the California sea lions, Matt realized that unless she went to the restroom right then, her pants would be ruined.

Quickly, he reached into his jacket, then threw the tampon at Elektra, hitting her in the head.

"What the fuck, Matthew?"

"You need it. Your period is starting."

After a beat, she responded, "I honestly do not want to know how you know that," and headed to the restrooms.

They did end up getting into the enclosures with the animals and she convinced Matt to take a few photos of her with a sleeping grizzly bear (they were blurry and most of the bear was not in the photos).

They never discussed why Matt had tampons on hand, and it was only later when Matt found out Elektra was trained by Stick, did he realize that Elektra probably had a tampon on her person at the zoo. This did not stop her from requesting a tampon from him every time her period started.

\-----

"Uh, Matt, not to be insensitive, but why do you have tampons in your first aid kit?"

Claire's question rang in his ears from his bathroom. Matt was currently slumped on his couch after a particularly bad fight with Yakuza.

"For deep wounds."

"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend to know your qualifications for deep wounds and just sew you up."

As she worked on the cuts along his torso, Matt began to fade into unconsciousness. The last lucid memory he had of that night was Claire saying, "Promise me, if you ever need a tampon for a wound, go to a hospital."

He decided to compromise and get rid of the tampons in his first aid kit the next morning.

\-----

This did not mean that he got rid of the tampon stuffed in his pocket along with his burner phone when he went traversed the rooftops at night. And thank God he did not get rid of it, otherwise Frank might have died.

Frank was a block away on a roof getting shot, while Matt continued to let the devil loose on scumbag underneath him. Matt let a few more punches free before he fully registered what had happened to Frank. While it had only been a few moments between the shot ringing out and Matt rushing back to the rooftop, but he could swear the devil was weighing him down and making his movements sluggish.

He pushed that train of thought aside; shit had hit the fan, and it was not the time for Catholic guilt.

Matt raced to the building where Frank was, using a pipe that ran along the outside of the building to quickly climb to where Frank was bleeding out. The tampon was in his hand he knelt beside Frank.

"Red, where the hell do you think you're gonna put that?"

"In your torso. Then we're going to a hospital."

"Really, I don't think we need to. I'll be fine."

"Nope, if a tampon is needed, then so is a hospital. Not my rules."

There was a pause, and Matt took the opportunity to stick the tampon in the wound.

"I'm not even going to ask whose rules those are."

"If it helps, a nurse." Frank shifted (did he shrug his shoulders?) and then held out his hand. Matt helped him get up and positioned himself under Frank's arm.

While Matt would have preferred to get Frank to the closest hospital, many of the emergency rooms were not open, resulting in a trek through the city. Several times, they had to duck into alleys, with a notable occasion of having to pretend to be a couple to lose the scent of some prostitutes.

Matt decided that Frank must be, to a certain point, unstoppable, because despite how much blood came from his body, Matt was still able to drop him off at the doors of the ER and listen as Frank waited in line, gave the triage nurse a fake name and a fright when he finally collapsed.

Mask back on, Matt made his way back home over the rooftops of Hell’s Kitchen, incredibly grateful that of all the stupid ass habits he picked up from his asshole of a mentor, keeping tampons on hand was one of them.

\-----

Karen balanced the files in her hand with the coffee tray as she opened the door to the lobby area of the offices of Nelson, Murdock & Page. A waft of cleaning product hit her as she crossed the threshold; she saw Matt in a mask scrubbing the doorframe to his office. She set the tray and files on the conference room table and continued to get ready for the day ahead of her.

After a morning meeting with her boys, going over their plans for the day, she had a potential client coming in who lost an item so valuable, it apparently could only be disclosed in person. She was unsure what this person expected from her, seeing as most of her investigative work came from stakeouts and digging through newspaper archives at the library, but she was intrigued by the random nature of the secrecy surrounding the item.

The files on the table would take the rest of her attention until the day was done. She agreed to help Matt and Foggy with the discovery aspect of one of their current cases.

She knew once Foggy left for the day, she would be getting little work done at the office and would be heading out of the neighborhood to tail a stockbroker whose husband came in yesterday and suspected him of cheating. Again, not her usual case, but the check he presented for simply meeting with him, made Karen suspicious, but it presented a win-win scenario.

If her suspicions were correct, and there was more to the client than he presented, Karen could potentially continue down a path that would uncover nefarious happenings in Manhattan; she always did enjoy rigorous research in the name of justice. If not, and her client was simply an anxious husband, then the firm would get a large payout for what would probably be a fairly simple investigation.

Foggy had entered the offices and Matt was on a chair scrubbing the top of the doorframe by the time Karen was ready for their daily morning meeting.

The meetings began with the three of them getting breakfast the morning after the new napkin. While being drunk, restarting a law firm and including a private investigator to the payroll was idealistic and totally within reach, sober Foggy realized his two future business partners were the two most reckless people he ever knew, he explained, and he needed total transparency if they were to continue.

Karen agreed with him. She had kept too many secrets from Foggy and Matt and did not want to keep many more.

When she first worked at Nelson and Murdock, she felt a need to protect the two people who helped her and protected her. They were the only people who had believed her, and she felt she owed them. After killing Wesley, however, she was scared constantly. She was scared of Fisk, obviously, of what he would do to her if he ever found out, but she was more scared of herself. This was the second person she had killed, and she was scared she was becoming more like this monster. Even more though, she was scared Matt and Foggy would find out, and that they would change. That by knowing what she had done, they would be able to see the monster inside of her, or that they themselves would be tainted by what she had done. So, she kept it a secret, and secrets in this neighborhood made people reckless. 

Thus, Karen wholeheartedly agreed with Foggy that honesty was required for both the prosperity of their business and the survival of their friendship.

Matt also agreed, albeit reluctantly. He shifted in his seat and balled his hands together.

At this point in their friendship, Matt still felt he needed to atone for what he put his friends through, although he was doing it in an overly excessive way. For one, he did not stand up for himself when there were disagreements, even of the smallest degree. So, while Karen did not recognize it then, upon reflection of the moment, she knew Matt did not want to agree, probably due to his habit of keeping secrets.

He also insisted on covering the tab whenever they went out for drinks and brought their preferred morning beverages in the morning. Every single morning. Karen still found it odd when she remembered the coffee sitting in a mug on her kitchen table that one Saturday morning. When Foggy called reporting the same treatment, Karen inferred it was Matt. After several days of this treatment, she decided enough was enough and the groveling needed to stop, whatever the benefits she got out of it. In order for their partnership to work, they needed to be on equal footing.

This led to yet another food related group meeting.

When Matt shoved a particularly large bite of noodles into his mouth, Karen took the opportunity to explain uninterrupted that while they are grateful for the gestures, Matt didn't need to keep showing his guilt. They knew he was sorry, and as long as he works with them to make sure they don't break up (as a business!) again, the trust would come naturally. She couldn't speak for Foggy, but she had already forgiven him.

He was silent even after he was done chewing his noodles, his head tilted down. He stiffly nodded and resumed eating. Foggy suggested that he brings coffees to work the next day, and Karen was glad. She did not think Matt would have appreciated her bringing up the tear that slipped from under his glasses and rolled down his cheek.

This meeting was a few months ago. Since then, they had gone through several rotations of morning coffee, countless morning meetings (some of them at Matt’s apartment due to injuries of his daredeviling), a handful of clients at the backroom of Nelson's Meats, and the change of location to their current offices, which they have been occupying for three weeks now.

The three of them entered the conference room and began their meeting. Karen usually started with the rundown of her day, so that Matt and Foggy could work on whether or not they could snag her research services. As she relayed her schedule, Foggy took notes, and Matt seemed to be entirely engrossed in his latte and not listening to what she was saying.

"Are you okay, Matt?" she interrupted herself. Honestly, there was not really much of interest to him other than she was going to be researching for them and, oh, a potential case.

He did not answer, still smelling the beverage.

"Matt, buddy, is everything okay?"

"Karen, have I told you how wonderful you are lately?"

A blush crept up her cheeks. Her voice was shaky as she replied, "Uh, Matt, have you been listening?"

"Yes, of course, investigative client, research with us on the Hensch case, and then you're following that stockbroker on one of your cases. Carney, right?"

"Um, yes, that is his husband's name." Karen was shocked. She had not yet mentioned the Carney case in the morning meeting. The blush spread across her face. Karen shuffled some of the files in front of her. "Anyway, Foggy, what do you have?"

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. Foggy presented what needed to be done by the next morning, and he and Matt divvied up the paperwork and tasks. Matt then shared in broad strokes what he had done the previous night as Daredevil (Foggy always shut the conference room door by this point). As Matt finished, Karen was confused.

"Was it a slow night last night?"

"No, not really, why do you ask?"

"You just didn't seem to do much last night. Did something go wrong?"

"I may have gotten lightly stabbed last night."

"You were stabbed?" Foggy was out of his seat.

" _Lightly_ stabbed!"

"Okay, well, he must be alright, because he's here today."

Matt shifted in his seat.

"Matt, what else happened?"

"You know how I'm cleaning my office?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that. Does the office smell bad?"

"Yes, but I haven't really had time to clean it until now." He took a deep breath. "I won't be going out as Daredevil tonight or tomorrow night." He pushed his chair back and put his foot on the table. When he pulled back his pant leg, it became utterly clear why he was not going back out.

"Holy shit! What gave you that bruise?"

"Crowbar."

"So, you broke your leg?"

"No, Karen, just cracked it."

"I'm pretty sure a doctor would call that broken."

"Well, it's not, and I'm taking a small sabbatical from my night job anyway. Happy?"

Foggy let out a small sigh. "No, of course we're not happy, you're hurt. We're just-" He took a deep breath before continuing. "We just wish the city didn't need you out there in the first place. We want you to stay safe, and I'm glad you're taking the steps to prevent hurting yourself further."

Karen nodded along. "We're proud of you. We just want to make sure you also take care of yourself."

Matt kept his head down, as if he could stare a hole into his outstretched knee. "Well, if you guys want to keep me company, I'll be here getting rid of that awful smell. I think it's cat pee."

"Cat pee?" Foggy started to gather his notes.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent on it being cat pee specifically, but I have smelled the same thing in alleys that frequent stray cats."

Karen could only vaguely hear Matt and Foggy continue their discussion, because she spotted the tampon on the table. Her two boys were too preoccupied with each other to notice the tampon, although she had no doubt in her mind it was from Matt.

As she walked back to her desk, she recalled the first time one appeared on her desk. It was only days after she started working for Nelson and Murdock. As she walked up the stairs to the office, she remembered her period was starting that day, and she forgot her products at her apartment, and she really couldn't be late to a new job, no matter how nice her bosses were.

She resigned herself to having to wad up toilet paper, when she saw a single bare tampon on her desk. She glanced at Matt's and Foggy's offices, but both were deep concentration with their work. In lieu of a rational explanation, Karen decided that for one day, a small elf could be responsible for Karen not potentially ruining her pants and underwear.

She chuckled to herself as she opened a drawer and removed the lid of a container. She placed the tampon from the conference table inside, along with the ten other tampons she collected from this not-so-mysterious elf.

This pattern continued at her employment at Nelson and Murdock. She would forget or her period would start suddenly, and after a short period of frantic searching, she would find a tampon in front of her. When she started to get cramps, she would do her usual ritual of focusing so intently on her work that she would forget about it; she would take a break, and a glass of water and two pills would appear in front of her. The first couple of times, she threw away the pills, knowing exactly how awful humanity could be. After figuring out who the mysterious elf was, she knew she could trust them.

The mystery of the elf was solved before Wilson Fisk was even sent to prison the first time. While Matt was daredeviling – not that she knew what he was doing at the time – Karen went out with Foggy, and after a few too many drinks, approached him with the question.

"Are you leaving tampons on my desk for me?"

Foggy nearly spit out his drink. "What? No, I haven't been leaving tamp- tam- tampons on your desk." Foggy’s difficulty pronouncing 'tampons' left the pair in a fit of drunken giggles.

"Do you – stop laughing Foggy – do you think it could be Matt?"

"Maybe, I mean one time I needed to borrow a pen and I found a couple tampons in his bag. I don't even know if he knew they were there though." He took a swig of his beer. "But I think the more important question is, why have you been receiv- receiving tampons?"

"I don't know! And that's the thing, I only get them when I'm on my period."

"Wait, so someone's keeping track of your cycle?"

"Maybe!"

"That’s so – "

"Gross! And invasive!"

"I was going to say an easy way to save a couple bucks, but I can al- also see the grossness and inva- invasiveness."

Even Karen had to pause. "Foggy, do you know how much tampons cost?"

"No, but to be fair, I haven't bought any since I last lived with my parents, like nine or ten year ago? What, have the price of them inflated since then?"

"No, Foggy, they’ve always been expensive!"

"Well, all the more reason to keep taking them! Let whoever is leaving them for you spend their money. Save more than a couple bucks!"

Karen playfully slapped Foggy's shoulder, which almost resulted in her falling off her stool, and through Foggy's insistence, resulted in their journeys home.

Karen still thought about what Foggy said when she woke up with an awful hangover. Tampons in Matt's school bag? One tampon, she may have thought it was a mistake or a tasteless prank, but multiple suggested purpose on Matt's part. She ran through the possibilities and found the most likely to be Matt wanted to satisfy his lady friends' every need. Karen imagined how much the nightly women must appreciate Matt’s accommodations.

The next time she sees him, she almost brings it up, but decides he is allowed to have secrets of his own; at least this one did not seem to lead to any recklessness.

The supplies continued to come to her, and even increased in the level of comfort they afforded her. During the Castle trial, Karen received a heated water bottle on her desk. She glanced Matt's way, his focus directed to his reader, and sent a smile. His secret would be safe with her.

The tampons stopped coming her way long before Matt revealed his other secret to her.

Karen did not bring up the tampons until she had received one on the conference table of their new office, and not until after a long day of discovery research and Foggy had left the office.

Files were spread over the conference room table. Karen had several open in front of her, with the intent of continuing to compare the data shown in the various tables and graphs. Matt sat next to her, an earbud in one ear as he read and listened to the text-based files. Half empty takeout containers sat on top of the files, waiting to be eaten or to go into a fridge.

Karen gazed at Matt's profile, transfixed by his beauty. His normally neatly combed hair was ruffled – due to his hand constantly running through his hair, creating a fluffy look. His glasses had long since been abandoned for the night; his eyes were squinting in concentration. His tie hung loosely around his collar; the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. The soft light in the room made him look more homely, even more so than the scruff on his jaw. His lips curved up.

"You're staring."

This is why she stopped working after Foggy left; there was no buffer between Karen and Matt's pretty face.

"Maybe so."

"Is there any particular reason?"

"No, not really. Now I think a better question, Mr. Murdock, is why do you keep giving me tampons?"

It was not often Karen could render a lawyer at a loss for words, but when she did, she took a particular pride in it.

"Well, I got – they just kind of – How did you know?"

"Deductive reasoning. Also, I'm not a dumbass."

"Indeed, you're not."

"So, why do you have tampons on hand? I'm pretty sure it's not for the hordes of women Foggy made me believe you were seeing before I knew about Daredevil."

"Ah, definitely no women in my apartment. Although, they sometimes came in handy when someone is on their period."

"That didn't answer my question."

He was silent as the past took hold of him. Karen reached over and took his hand.

"It was a habit that Stick got me on. Never really shook it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The silence stretched with the implications of what Stick wanted Matt to use tampons for.

"Okay, but you didn't answer my original question."

"Original ques – oh, Ms. Page, I would assume the answer would be obvious. What else does a lady such as yourself need a tampon for?"

"Okay, smartass, _how_ did you know when I needed supplies?"

"I could smell it."

"What, my blood? Matt, what the fuck!"

"Well, it was more than that. Your entire body's odor changed in the days leading up to your period. The hormones and stuff like that. And then your entire, that area," Matt gestured to her stomach area, "would tense up and would be much warmer than the rest of your body. It seemed painful, and I didn't want you to be in pain."

'But this was when you barely knew me. It was literally my first day on the job!"

"Oh, well, I do recall hearing you curse out your purse in the stairwell. I took pity that first time."

"So, no pity the other times?"

"No pity. Just a need to help you."

"Well, Mr. Murdock, I'm no damsel in distress. A damsel, yes. In distress, frequently, but I got it. I can take care of myself."

"Including, Ms. Page, last St. Patty's day when you – "

"Now, to be fair, Foggy was also going down. It was luck that you caught us both!"

"Why, I thought it was my incredible reflexes and innate sense of balance." A cocky grin spread across his face, and Karen had a sudden urge to kiss it away, even as she was laughing.

"Do you want to get dinner sometime?"

"What?" The grin slipped into a familiar and soft smile.

"Dinner? Out somewhere, not over files or work or – "

"Yes."

"Yeah?" Her cheeks hurt from the smile that had taken over her face.

"Yeah."

Karen was sure time had stopped, as she and Matt sat in a dim conference room smiling at each other. It was a perfect moment she needed to end.

"Oh, crap! Carney! His husband! I need – "

"To go. It's alright, go be a superhero. I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure? It'll only take – "

"Go, you're gonna be late."

Karen took one more moment to smile at Matt as she stood up and kissed his forehead.

"I'll let you know when I'm back home."

"I know, go, go!"

Karen was almost out the door when she decided to leave Matt with some wisdom.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't use tampons."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @zinny333


End file.
